villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mary Lou Barebone
Mary Lou Barebone is a major antagonist in the 2016 fantasy film Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and a posthumous antagonist in its 2018 sequel Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. An American No-Maj (the name American wizards and witches give to non-magical people) in the 20th century, Mary sought to eradicate all witches and wizards from the United States of America. She was portrayed by , who also portrayed Alpha in The Walking Dead. Biography Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Possessing an intense hatred for wizardkind, Mary established the New Salem Philanthropic Society, and situated it in New York. Her distaste for wizards and witches led her to adopting children of magical backgrounds, and harshly suppressing their abilities. Eventually, Mary adopted three children - Chastity, Modesty, and Credence - by December 1926. Mary singled Credence out and remorselessly punished him for his repeated failures. Unbeknownst to her, she was unintentionally making Credence an Obscurial by suppressing his magical abilities. Credence would end up becoming one of the most, if not the most powerful Obscurial. In addition, Mary was assaulted by the auror Porpentina Goldstein when she was physically attacking Credence. This one act causes Tina to lose her position in the Magical Congress of the United States of America as she had unintentionally exposed herself when she was trying to defend Credence. Later in the film, Mary Lou attempts to convince Henry Shaw Senior, owner of an important newspaper, that the attacks occurring in New York were supernatural in origin, attempting to convince him into making the NSPS the headline for his newspaper. However, Shaw, who considers Mary Lou and her organization as insane fanatics, declines her demands and orders her to leave his office. Mary Lou merely begs him to reconsider if the attacks were to continue and then leaves, with her children following her. Later, back at the NSPS headquarter, Credence finds out that his little sister Modesty was performing magic. To protect her from Mary Lou's wrath, Credence takes her wand in the intention of hiding it. However, the same moment Mary Lou enters the room. Assuming that Modesty's wand belongs to Credence, Mary snaps the wand, and prepares to beat Credence. Without any warning, Credence unleashes his Obscurial powers, killing Mary instantly as well as Chastity. The New Salem Philanthropic Society presumably comes to an end with her demise. Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Mary Lou does not appear in The Crimes of Grindelwald, due to her being already dead. However, Gellert Grindelwald bitterly mentions her to his followers, remarking that the woman who raised Credence Barebone, was the one who nearly destroyed him. She is also briefly mentioned by Credence when he meets Irma Dugard, the half-elf housekeeper of the Lestrange family, who tells him that she was the one who delivered him to Mary Lou under Corvus Lestrange's orders (mistaking him for Lestrange's son), as well the one Mary Lou assumed to be Credence's mother. When asked by Credence why she left him with Barebone, Irma replied that she saw it necessary. Trivia *Mary serves as a non-magical counterpart of magical racists like Dolores Umbridge and the Death Eaters as a whole. While Umbridge and the Death Eaters are pure-blood wizards supremacists who tries to eliminate non-magical people as well as Muggle-born wizards and witches in England, Mary's ideas represents the polar opposite of their ideology as she is strongly against wizards of all kind and tried to destroy all of the wizards in the United States. Navigation Category:Female Category:Fanatics Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leader Category:Propagandists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Dark Priests Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cult Leaders Category:Jingoists Category:Provoker Category:Supremacists Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath